The Mistake
by Ichigoo-Chan
Summary: Maka and Kid are the perfect couple, they're completely un-breakable... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

She stormed out of his apartment. "How could he?", She ran all the way back to her and Soul's apartment. She sat on the steps outside and began to bawl. This isn't supposed to be happening... Her and Kid were the perfect couple. Everyone was jealous of the relationship, yet this happens? She heard footsteps approaching her and slowly raised her head. "Geez, do you look terrible.", it was Soul. He smirked and took a seat next to Maka. He sat there, saying nothing while Maka cried to her heart's content. After Maka had finally dried her tears and began to sit up, Soul broke the silence that had been going on for the last hour. "So... You wanna tell me what's going on?", Soul asked. Although Maka would really rather go up to her room and comfort herself with a good book and some hot coco, she decided it'd be best not to worry her partner and sat down again. "I... I saw Kid kissing Liz today while I was going over to his house to surprise him since it was our anniversary...", Soul said nothing. Maka looked at his face to read what he was thinking, but she couldn't make anything of the expression. After awhile, Soul sat up suddenly and began walking towards Kid's house. Maka panicked, "Soul! Don't, please...", Soul stopped at the sound of his meister's voice. "This idiot...", he thought to himself. Soul turned around and lifted Maka up and carried her into their apartment and sat her down on their couch. Maka looked up at Soul and realized he was blushing. "Maka...", whispered Soul. "Be with me, I'll make you happy. I promise I won't hurt you, ever. Maka, I love you so, so much.", Maka was taken back at the sudden confession. Soul had never once indicated that he had feelings for her. "I don't want to see you cry anymore. Let me love you, Maka.", Soul was trembling. Maka looked down and began to cry again. "I... I can't, Soul, I still love Kid. I'm stupid, aren't I? I just saw my boyfriend kissing another girl and yet I still love him. I don't, I don't know what to do.", Soul stood there, listening to Maka. "DAMN IT, MAKA!", Soul walked over to the nearest wall and punched a hole right into it. "...You can't stay with him, I won't let you. Please...listen to me.", Soul desperately whispered. "I know, I know... I'll break up with him."

The next day came and Maka and Soul took their usual seats in the classroom. Professor Stein carried on with his everyday lecture. Maka glanced at Kid and found him staring at her. She quickly look down again. Class was quickly ended and everyone began to get up and leave. "Maka, can I talk to you?" Maka recognized that voice right away, Death the Kid. She felt Soul's hand slide over hers protectively and looked at him and smiled. "It's OK." Maka mouthed. She got up and stared Kid straight into his eyes and replied. "Yeah, sure." Maka replied coldly. Soul shivered, he had forgotten how scary Maka was when she meant business. He watched as Maka and Kid walked outside the classroom.

"So, I have these movie tickets that Liz gave to me today, Wanna go?" Liz...huh, thought Maka. "Actually... Kid, we need to talk.", At those words Kid stop dead in his tracks and turned to look at Maka. Kid had rarely seen Maka so serious while talking to him. "What is it?", Kid asked. "I think... we should break up." Maka could see Kid's expression change almost immediately. "What? Why? Is it me? I can change Maka. Don't leave me, please!", Kid begged. "Funny how yesterday you left me so easily yesterday while you were kissing Liz...", Maka thought. "...I saw you kissing Liz yesterday." With these words, all the color in Kid's face began to drain. Maka knew that Kid had been in love with Liz before they had dated... maybe he still is. "Maka... that was a mistake. The one I love is you. I love you, Maka Albarn.", With every word Kid was saying, Maka began to melt more and more. But she had seen this too many times as a child to know that Kid did not mean it. "You're just like my father." whispered Maka. Maka turned and began to take her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid could feel his entire face drain of all it's color when he thought of what Maka had just said to him. He couldn't believe his ears at first... He never did think that he and Maka would break up. He knew what everyone said about them, that they were the perfect couple. In fact, he had heard it so much he had started to believe it too. They never fought with each other and really, thoroughly enjoyed each others company. Yet he had to go and fuck everything up. "Kissing Liz was a mistake," Kid thought to himself... A stupid mistake that Kid would take back and erase right away if it meant that he would be able to have Maka in his arms again. He had to get her back, no matter what.

Maka could feel the tears well up in her eyes again. "I will NOT cry for that jerk, I refuse to!" Maka was stronger than this, she knew this for a fact. She was one of the top meisters at the DWMA, she's not going to let something like a boy bring her down. Maka stormed into the apartment that she shared with her partner, Soul, and ran straight to her room. Within a few minutes, Maka heard a knock on her door. "Maka, can I come in...?," Maka was glad that it was Soul, rather than that stupid cat. "Yeah, sure." Soul opened the door and looked at Maka. "You're not crying, right?" Soul asked. Maka could sense a smirk emerging from Soul's lips. "Come on, Maka! That's totally not cool. Stop being such a loser." As harsh as those words sounded, Maka needed someone to say that to her. She got up and grinned at her partner. "So you're no-," "MAKA CHOP!" Maka hit Soul on the head with one of her famous attacks. "Who do you think you're calling a loser?," Maka could feel her sadness slowly fade away as she continued her playful fight with Soul. "Maybe... Maybe I can survive without Kid," Maka thought... "_**Maybe.**_"

Kid threw his weapons out of the house for a while so he could cool his head off. He decided he would do this by fixing the picture he hung from the middle of his back wall. He had noticed that it was about 1.6 cm too far to the right. It disgusted him thinking that he hadn't noticed it before. Now why didn't he get to fixing it sooner? With that thought, Kid stopped what he was doing. Ah, because he was to busy thinking about Maka to notice anything besides her. He felt his heart squeeze with just the thought of not having her laugh at him, or suddenly kiss him, or hug him, or...anything anymore. He really did love everything about her. Kid loved the way Maka use to laugh at the way he use to obsess over why the restaurants failed to make his meal symmetrical like the way he asked them to. He loved the way he voice rang through the classroom when she was presenting something in front of class. And the way she would look down every time he got to close to her. And how red she'd get every time he'd put his arm around her waist. Kid missed her so, so much. "I can't survive without Maka...it's impossible," And for the first time ever, Kid began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

***Ping pong, Authors note! -**

**Hello! I am very grateful to those of you who have been favoriting and following my story. ^ ^ I hope you will continue supporting me. Please enjoy this new chapter~ **

It's been a whole week since Maka broke it off with Kid, and to her surprise, shes never felt better. In the beginning of their relationship, Maka had found Kid's obsessive nature rather amusing, but as they grew closer, Maka had found it to be more and more irritating. Maka now knew that they were not right for each other. No matter how much they had tried to fool one another into thinking that they were... Although Maka still loved Kid, she now understood that the both of them would be better off not dating. No matter how much it hurt her to do, she had to let go of Kid. She had to move on with her life and she hoped Kid would do the same.

Maka and Soul walked into their classroom. Maka and Kid immediately made eye contact. Kid could feel his heart squeeze once again looking at Maka's beautiful face. His eyes strayed from hers as he noticed that Maka and Soul were holding hands. Once again he could feel his heart hurting, he hated the fact that Maka and Soul were so close. He had hated it since the day he fell in love with Maka. Maka belonged to him, and him only. Kid got up from his seat and walked over to Maka. "Hey Maka," Kid said with a smile. "Good morning Kid," With that, Maka walked past Kid and sat down at her desk. As Soul followed Maka, Kid could see his stupid smirk. Kid could feel his whole body start shaking. This isn't the time to get angry... For now, Kid had to come up with a plan to get Maka back. Seeing her with Soul drove him crazy. If Maka thought he was just going to sit back and let her leave him, she was wrong. She was his, no matter what she said.

As Maka sat down, she could feel her heart pounding through her chest. Even though Maka had given up on Kid, her heart still pounded like crazy every time he was around. It was hard enough to control her blush, but to control her heart... Maka sighed and opened her notebook to begin taking notes. For the whole day, Maka could feel Kid's eyes on her. As nervous as it made her feel, she was able to keep her composure. Having Soul by her side to distract her was pretty helpful too. Soul was such a good friend to her. Why didn't she fall in love with Soul instead of that stupid jerk? "Soul _does _like me afterall...", every time Maka had thought about that, she began to blush. I can't believe Soul likes someone like me... I thought for sure he had liked Liz. Maka shook her head. A huge test was coming up and Maka had to place 1st. She needed to stop thinking about these useless things...

Maka walked into her apartment, and to her surprise, Soul wasn't home. She walked into her room and found a note left by Soul. "Out with Black Star, will be home late," Maka threw the note away and figured she'd take this time to study a bit before Soul gets back and starts bothering her. Before Maka could pull her notes out, she heard a knock on the door. "Soul's back early...", thought Maka. She opened the door, and instead of finding her partner facing her, she saw Liz in front of her. Maka's immediate reaction was to close the door, but before she could even move, Liz had already walked into her apartment. "Hmm, nice place you got here.", Maka glared at Liz. "What do you want?", To Maka's surprise, her voice came out so ugly she almost wanted to slap herself. What was that tone she was using? Hatred? Sadness? No... it's was something so much uglier, it was jealousy. Why had Kid kissed someone like_ her? _It made Maka furious just thinking about the image of them laying on the couch together. "Well...", Liz began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note! **

**Thank you again to those who have continued to support this story! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy~ (:**

Liz sat down on the couch that Maka and Soul had had out in the living room. Maka stared at her uncomfortably and decided she'd take a seat too. Maka had no idea what she had wanted with her and was hoped that Soul was going to come home soon. She wasn't up to deal with Liz by herself. From the corner of her eye she saw Liz's mouth form into a frown.

"Maka, dear, there is no need to be so nervous!", Maka wanted to slap her across the face right when she said that. She had the audacity to kiss her boyfrie-... EX-boyfriend, then waltz into her apartment like they were friends again! There was a long pause before Liz began speaking again.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to find out why I'm showing my face to you considering what I've done...", Liz started to say. Maka waited a moment before replying.

"Yes... it would be nice if you could get to the point.", Maka gave her a quick glare before shifting once more in her seat.

"I came here today to ask you to get back with Kid.", Maka could feel her jaw drop. She was already furious that Liz had come in her home without notice, and now she was telling her to get back with a guy that cheated on her? A guy that cheated on her with HER. Maka had no words to describe how angry she was. Maka was not only on the verge of tears, but also pretty darn close to punching Liz... Liz could tell that she had angered Maka and quickly tried to explain her reasons for saying what she had said.

"Maka, listen, what Kid and I did was wrong. We should have never kissed, but please believe me when I say that it was a MISTAKE. There's nothing going on between us. He loves you Maka. He's been a total and utter mess since you left him! Please, Maka.", Although Maka had heard sincerity in her words, she still found it hard to believe her. Maka wasn't one to give second chances so easily.

"...Can you please leave?", Maka spoke quietly as she looked away from Liz.

"Maka..." Liz's voice came out as desperate as she felt.

"Just... Leave.", Maka replied.

It took a moment for Liz to get up out of her seat and walk to the door. Before she had the chance to open the door herself, it swung open and Soul walked in. It was obvious he was shocked when he saw Liz standing there in his apartment, but he thought it would be best to ignore her. He gave her a quick glare as he walked past her and into his room.

"Maka... Please think about what I said.", Liz said once more as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Liz had left Maka not only angry, but also very confused. There was no doubt in Maka's heart that she had still loved Kid, but there was also no doubt that she could ever forget that he had cheated on her. She wouldn't ever be able to forget the fact that Kid kissed another girl... Maka laid down on the couch and began to cry. She didn't know what she was going to do anymore...

Maka woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was in her bed... She must have fallen asleep on the couch while crying and Soul carried her in her room. She got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Soul?", Maka glanced at Soul as she sat down at the dining table.

"Good morning, Maka", Soul said with a smile. He placed to plates down on the table and sat down next to Maka. They quickly finished their meal and headed to school.

As Maka and Soul walked into their classroom, Maka couldn't help but notice that Kid was sitting alone in the corner. She slowly walked over to her desk and sat down. For the rest of class period, Maka was trying her best to ignore the fact that Kid was staring at her. She couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Kid was very obviously still in love with her... She had hoped that it wasn't as obvious that she had felt the same way.

When he bell rang, Maka gathered her things and tried her best to avoid not only Kid, but Liz as well. Soul noticed that Maka was giving Liz the cold shoulder, and his curiosity from yesterday grew. What had happened between of them? Soul hadn't a clue, but as much as he was curious about what had happened yesterday, he wasn't about to ask Maka about it. He knew better than to ask her about things that she clearly didn't want to talk about. He had just hoped that she would one day be able to stop keeping things from him... They were partners after all...Yep... Just partners.


End file.
